


Locked In A Cage

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Gabriel didn't sign up for this when he got resurrected.





	Locked In A Cage

He's very happy to be alive, don't get him wrong, but did dear old Dad really have to stick him in the cage with these two idiots? His only orders were "Help your brothers".

Help those two crazy asshats? They need professional help and sorry, but not even an Archangel/Trickster is qualified for that.

Gabriel sighs again and eyes his older brothers who are glaring at each other from across the cage. It's all they had been doing since Gabriel had gotten there except for the surprised looks they had given him when he appeared, back from the dead.

After the initial greeting and questions, they had gone back to glaring. Gabriel eyes the bars of the cage and wonders how many headbangs it would take to knock him out. Probably not enough. 

He turns back to his brothers and decides it's time to try to get them to kiss and make up. The sooner they do, the sooner he can get out of here, he hopes. Surely Father wouldn't leave him in here? He didn't almost end the world, they did. Although God probably isn't pleased with the fact that he had spent thousands of years as a Trickster either, so who knows?

"Can't you both kiss and hug and play nice now?" Gabriel breaks the silence.

"Excuse me?" Michael turns to look at Gabriel, confusion written on his face.

Gabriel sighs then snaps his fingers, wondering if his power will work here. It does and suddenly Michael finds himself with a lapful of Lucifer. 

They let out indignant squawks of irritation and surprise and struggle to untangle themselves. Gabriel snaps again and they are handcuffed to each other.

"Gabriel, free us right now." Lucifer says sternly.

"Nope. Not until you two promise to behave." Gabriel snaps and a recliner appears beside him. He takes a seat and arches an eyebrow at his brothers.

"Gabriel may have a point. We're going to be down here for who knows how long. We might as well get along while we're at it." Michael says, ever the diplomat.

It only earns him a glare from Lucifer.

"Aw, come on Luci, don't be a spoilsport. Kiss and makeup!" Gabriel is munching on popcorn now and throws a piece at Lucifer. He glares as it bounces off his cheek.

"Alright, fine. We'll get along, but you're stuck here too, Gabe. And we have some lost time to make up for." Lucifer exchanges an evil grin with Michael.

Gabriel looks uncomfortable and nervous now. "I don't think there's any need for that, guys."

Lucifer taught him everything he knows and that includes most of his pranks and acts as a Trickster, or at least what influenced them and Lucifer can be pretty creative when he wants to be and Michael, well Michael can be scary sometimes, not that Gabriel is, oh no.

He just doesn't like the way his older brothers are eying him now and hey, where did the handcuffs go?


End file.
